Multiparameter theatrical lighting fixtures are lighting fixtures, which illustratively have two or more individually remotely adjustable parameters such as focus, color, image, position, or other light characteristics. Multiparameter lighting fixtures are widely used in the lighting industry because they facilitate significant reductions in overall lighting system size and permit dynamic changes to the final lighting effect. Applications and events in which multiparameter lighting fixtures are used to great advantage include showrooms, television lighting, stage lighting, architectural lighting, live concerts, and theme parks. The lamp housing of a multiparameter light contains optical components and a light source.
One of the parameters of many multiparameter lights is the framing parameter that operates a framing system. The framing system is used to “frame” an object on a stage with light generated by the multiparameter light. A framing system can include of two or more framing blades that can be remotely positioned in the light path of the multiparameter light.
One such multiparameter light that incorporates a framing parameter is the SolaTheatre (trademarked) multiparameter light produced by High End Systems of Austin, Tex. as disclosed at https://www.highend.com/products/led/solatheatre/. The SolaTheatre (trademarked) multiparameter light is particularly challenging to the framing system because it is designed for use in a theatre and operates completely without the aid of fan cooling to remain quiet in operation. The framing blades of the SolaTheatre (trademarked) multiparameter light are exposed to high density light energy. U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,208 to Izenour describes a multiple-blade gate for establishing the outline of the beam and that the blades can be expected to warp because of residual infrared energy in the intercepted beam.
It is important that the framing system of a multiparameter light frame an object on a stage with a high contrast ratio so that the intended framed object is illuminated but yet the area to the outside of the framed object be as dark as possible. As the state of the art of automated lighting increases the illumination available from a multiparameter light, it becomes even more important to maintain a high contrast ratio to meet the expectations of the theatrical professional.